The SEER Principal Investigators' and Registry Managers' Annual Meetings are a crucial part of keeping cancer research on track. At the March 2016 meeting, key personnel from the SEER Registries across the United States will meet to discuss and analyze the latest cancer trends, treatments, coding methods, and contrasting geographic exposure patterns, and will discuss and share studies of cancer prognosis, survival, survivorship, and mortality. Attendees will share and discuss the most recent cancer findings and research topics, including studies related to key advancements in cancer surveillance that may serve as the basis for landmark reports on cancer trends in the US. The Surveillance Research Program (SRP) requires support for the 2016 SEER Annual Managers and PI Meeting to be held from March 15-17, 2016 in Albuquerque, NM.